Mario and Sonic Emotions
by XT3100
Summary: Mario and Sonic world merged together along with their worlds midnight realm. The only problem is why? who did it? And is it undoable? rated T for language and violence.
1. Worlds Destruction

**Grammer issues fixed**

**Mario & Sonic Emotions**

**Chapter1!**

**Worlds destruction.**

A bright light shown through the seemly end forest of trees, the brown trees seem to have no end to their height. The green leaves filtering the light so it's trickled to the ground below. The leaves on the branches swayed by the gentle breeze that moved through the forest. The sound of jumping and the breaking of twigs could be heard with ease.

Two men, one in red and blue and the other in green and blue ran through the forest. The red man named Mario ran through the forest with both arms swinging back and forth.

"Mario! Slow down!" Luigi Mario's twin brother, Luigi panted. As Mario heard Luigi's voice he slid to a stop. AS he gazed back behind him he saw Luigi running breathing slightly hard at the same time. Luigi continued to run. About ten feet from Luigi his foot rammed into a tree root. This sent him flying past Mario. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHH!" He screamed in terror. With his arms out stretched to his sides and his jaw dropped down.

Continue his flight Luigi landed face first but he luckily closed his month so he didn't get a mouth full of dirt. But the green plumber went skidding across the grass and dirt. The poor plumber went around the ground for about 20 feet as Mario winced at the scene. Luigi then halted in front of an endless trench. With both legs bent as if he was kneeling only with his legs in the air. He benched press his arms to raise his face to show the red and grass marks that colored his face.

As he pushed up his legs went down to the ground. "Luigi!" Mario called as he was about half way to his brother. He slid with the soles of his brown shoes to end and stop at Luigi. "Are you ok?" He asked holding out his hand. Luigi reached up to grab Mario's hand so his brother could help him up.

"Thanks bro" Luigi thanked Mario as head dusted himself off. With the grass markings still on his face he reached up with the gloves on his hands trying to rub it off.

**At the same time**

In a dark room, there were flame lit lamps that hung on one of its walls. The opposite side of the wall was an entire wall with a bookshelf that was full of books. On the ceiling there were two lights that gave the room is light. Under the wall lights was a wooden table with a wooden chair.

A single person, well rather turtle sat on the chair with a book on the table. "King Bowser!" A Koopa Troopa called as he ran through the door knocking; this made the door swing open.

"What? Is it?" Bowser asked. Unusually calm. His eye darted to look at the Koopa before the gazed back at the book clearly looking for something.

"We just got news that the Mario bros are away, not near Princess Peach" the Koopa Troopa answered.

"That makes it too easy" Bowser said not bothering to look at the Koopa. "I want a little more of a challenge."

"Um ok" The Koopa Troopa said.

"Anyways get my Kamek" Bowser.

"At once!" The Koopa saluted as he ran out the door and closed it. It was a couple minutes later that Kamek came in the room.

"How may I help you my Lord?" The old Magikoopa asked.

Book held a book out and showed blood shot red letters on the black covered book. The letter read _'Midnight realm'_ "This, I started reading it awhile ago and just remembered it. I want to use what it talks about but I am unable to figure out how to get what I want from it."

**Meanwhile with Luigi and Mario**

"That really hurt" Luigi seemed to cry. Mario who was standing next to hem nodded in agreement for it must have hurt. A movement, sharp vibrations could be felt through the ground. The leaves and trees shook with the ground experincing a shakedown. Luigi stumbled as trying to stand up write and Mario fell onto his rear hard.

"M-Mario!" Luigi screamed as he pointed down the path. Mario twisted his head to see what looked to be a white wall coming at them. It wasn't like a flat wall, instead the ground and trees broke into tiny parts and dissolved into the whiteness.

"RUN for it!" Mario screamed as he turned tall and ran wailing his arms.

"MARIO! WAIT FOR ME!" Luigi yelled following his brother. Luigi reach in his pockets to pull out two stars. Using one on himself Luigi looked to Mario. "Mario use this star!" As he said that he threw the star to Mario. Mario reached out with his left hand to grasp the star to use it.

As both bros ran as rainbow colors covered their bodies. They saw a gap up ahead. Luigi ran leaning slightly backwards while Mario ran leaning slightly forwards. Both of the brothers held their arms out back behind him. Leaping into the air they reached half way over the ten foot gap. Only then did the white wall caught up and past them leaving them in a void of white. Still in the air they turned their heads to each other. Fear crept over their faces. Then everything went white.

**In another Dimensional Universe**

A blue blur ran through lush green rolling hills. The creature had on red shoes and white socks. Not only that, he also wore white gloves. Sonic ran down the dipping grass slope which kicked up some dirt and grass as the blue hedgehog ran. Up ahead a giant loop held its self up in the air. It was a path, wide enough for three people to run but it snaked into what most would see in a coaster. a loop.

Sonic only increased his speed with a smile as he cruised through the loop. The path was slightly rounded as it could hold three people side by side. The side of the rock dropped into the clouds below. Out of the corner of his eye a black and silver figure stood in a hole in another path farther to his left. He slid to a stop with grass and dirt rising. He put his right hand above his eyes to look over at the punctured hole but no one was there.

Sonic raised an eyebrow confused. _'Must have been my imagination' _Sonic thought. Then he stood in a track starters position before he took off yet again. It was after a few minutes that he reached the end of the course. Up ahead he saw that the ending was opened raised plateau. It was rounded to show with enough room for standby's to stand out of the way. Two people stood waiting for Sonic, One was yellow and the other was pink.

Sonic slid to a stop to see Tails the fox and Amy Rose waiting for him. "Tails Amy? What are you two doing here?"

"Oh my - " Amy started but was cut off. The ground shock Sonic held one foot in the air and flailed his arms trying to keep himself from falling onto the ground. Tail lost his footing to fall down face first into the ground and Amy fell onto her butt.

"Um sonic?" Amy asked pointing into the distance behind Sonic. Sonic put his foot down and managed to balance himself. He twisted to see a white wall of light engulf the world behind him. The land broke into small pieces to be broke apart into nothing.

"No clue but lets get out of here!" Sonic yelled. As he side stepped to grab Tails in his left hand and Amy in his right. "HANG ON!" Sonic told a half stunned Tails and a scared Amy. With a single step he jetted forward through the trail ahead of him. As he ran up the hill with no sweat. The hill ended with him jumping in the air. Down below was a green lush path for him to run on.

Tails was dizzy by the speed with Amy wide a wake in fear as the white wall was just a few feet behind them. A figure stood off to Sonic's left. A female who was about 5'9'. She had a long black shirt on and wore silver gloves. She had on silver pant that ending and opened like a dress. Around the legs only slightly. Long straight black hair went to her waist. She snapped her fingers on her left hand.

As she did that an energy shield of sort surrounded Sonic and co. It acted like a wave and the surface had ripples continuously moving on its surface. Sonic at this point stopped, forced and he Tails and Amy levitated in the air.

"What the!" Sonic stuttered as he floated in a summersault motion. His face saw the light pass the three of them. After a few minutes of silence everything went white for the three of them.

* * *

**Just so you all know the plot might be slowly reveiled. There is hints about the story that i will be placing in the story. Keep an eye out and you might just see them. THe story is a rewrite of a story idea that I first animated and then canceled. SO i am going to write it intead. SO please review and tell me what you like or dislike.**


	2. A Dark World

**Mario and Sonic Emotions**

**Chapter 2**

**A dark world**

Light barely pierced the shady leaves of the giant trees, the darkened forest was silent across the uneven grounds. Darkness covered the grass leaving most of the emerald green color hiding within its boundaries. Bushes covered most of the grassy floor, and when looking in the distance all one could see was darkness that ate the light. But not all of it, some light still seeped through the leaves and the branches in the distance.

In the forest lay two men, one wearing a ruby red and the other in an emerald green. The man in green moaned in pain as he bent in his knees; before doing a sit up to get into a sitting position. The man was Luigi. _'What the hell just happened?'_ Luigi wondered as recalled the white wall. Luigi stood up so he could take a few minutes to look around where he was. It was then the darkness sent a chill down his spine and made his teeth start chattering. With a glance at the ground he saw Mario laying face first in the dirt. "M-Mario?" Luigi stepped over the surprisingly wet grass, before he reached down to grab and roll Mario over onto his back. As he did, Luigi noticed the grass was stuck in Marios' mustache, and he couldn't help but smirk for a few seconds as he covered his mouth.

"Mario wake up" Luigi poked his brother.

"Five more minutes Mommy" Mario muttered.

Luigi face changed from worried to flat out not amused, his left eye twitching at the statement that Mario had made. "I'm not Mom, wake up."

Mario tilted his head to his right only to mumble, "I don't want to go to school."

Luigi's left eye twitched yet again before he breathed in and out. _'I guess there is only one way'_ he told himself. "Mario, there's spaghetti on the table."

Mario immediately bolted up to sit with his legs flat out, still using his hands to keep himself from falling onto his back. Mario noticed that he was in the dark forest that held little light, and the face of joy that he wore morphed into a face of pure annoyance. He turned head to see Luigi smirk with his arms crossed, standing next to a small tree.

"Not funny bro," Mario hissed.

"It was the only way to get you to wake up." Luigi told Mario as he held his hand out for Mario to grab. Mario reached up to grab it and Luigi helped him stand up. "Mario do you any idea where we are?"

"No clue," Mario answered as he dusted himself off before he turned around to look down what looked to be a path. "Let's just go this way for now." Luigi sighed for a moment before he followed his brother down the so called path.

**At the same time**

Pipes, all around were pipes, red green blue yellow. It was endless, the vertical pipes that went vertically up and down. Darkness the cave seemed endless and it hid the pipes that were running in the distance. Some went up straight then bent to the left or right for a few feet, than they bent upwards yet again. A few others went up straight the bent to the right or left for a small distance and after that they went down into the darkness. A piece of land floated in the air, purple dirt. It was about thirty feet long and its twenty foot rectangle as the edges were jagged and rough. The thirty feet above it was a rocks ceiling and the pipes went through it and came out of it as well. On the floating ground lay three figures one blue, one pink and the third was an orange-yellow. Tails groaned as he rubbed his head and sat up, Sonic was to his right and Amy to his left. Standing up the fox saw Amy twitch her legs before opening her eyes.

"What happened?" Amy asked as she stood up.

"I have no clue" Sonic answered as he was standing and shrugged. Tails just looked over to him with a confused look.

'_How did he? Without me hearing?' _Tails face-palmed before putting his hand back to his side. Tails suggested, "Do you have," He started but was cut off by the sound of something clanking through a pipe. Sonic looked up into it to try and find where the sound was coming from. Looking around there was a blue pipe that an object that was traveling through. The blue pipe went across the land above them. Near the end of the ground in bent downwards, and it turned right at the ground so that there was an opening, just large enough for them to fit in.

Sonic saw the pipe opening. Glazing at it, a shiny blue object came out of it. _'Is that?'_ Sonic thought for a moment before he moved over to the gem in a blink of an eye. Tails turn to see Sonic pick up the item before he moved back to him in a blur. "Well it's a Chaos Emerald, that's for sure" Sonic told them as he held the emerald for the two to see.

"Wait, what?" Amy exclaimed shocked.

"Sonic," Tails started again, "Do you have any idea where we are." Tails stated as he looked around in the dark cave.

Amy gazed around to see a wooden plank bridge. It was typical as far as she could see, walking over to it she waved for both Sonic and Tails to follow her. With each step the wooden planks on the bridge creaked and wobbled. Tail gripped the rope railing that supported the structure. The wooden bridge ended at another chunk of land. This was instead connected to a brown cave wall. There was a hole in the wall there was at least ten feet wide. The three some walked into the hole to see a gravel path went upwards.

A dim light could be seen above near the exit with some grass and trees.

**Back to Mario and Luigi**

It was wet grass that the two walked through. Wet water droplets clung to the shoes of the Mario brothers shoes as they walked through the dense forest. Up ahead were two trees, bushes that were between them covered the ground that they deeply rooted themselves into. Luigi pushed through the bushes only to take one step out in the air. Mario's sweat dropped when he saw Luigi scream and fall off a cliff that hid behind the plant life.

"OWW!" Mario heard a young voice clearly who wasn't Luigi's voice. Mario quickly stepped to the cliff's edge and gazed over to see Luigi laying face first in the wet grass below. Luigi had both hands with his palms facing up and his feet were over some type of humanoid fox's head. The tips of Luigi's toe dug into the yellow fox's neck. There were two others there. A blue hedgehog that stood next to him clearly shocked to see a man in green land on his friend. There was another that stood to the fox's right that was pink.

"Luigi!" Mario yelled as he jumped to the ground that lay ten feet below him. "Are you alright?" The hedgehog turned to look at Mario.

"He your friend?" he asked. Luigi at that time pushed himself up and unhooked his feet from the back of the yellow fox's neck.

"He's my brother," answered Mario. As he said that Luigi walked around Sonic to stand next to his brother.

"Names Luigi" Luigi greeted the three.

"Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog" Sonic introduced himself with a thumbs up.

"I'm Amy" The pink one answered.

"Mah nom tolls" The fox tried to say. As he spat out a chunk of grass as he did a push up.

"What?" The Mario Brothers asked, obviously confused.

"My name is Tails" the kitsuni fox replied as he turned around to further speak with the two. "Blahh!" Tails spit out a few more blades of grass. "I wish we had some water."

"Yeah I do" Luigi said as reach reached into his pockets to pulled out a water bottle. "Here you go" Luigi tossed the bottle for tails.

"Thanks," Tails said as he caught it.

'_Where did he get that bottle'_ Amy wondered with her curled hand up at her mouth. Right as she lowered her hand Tails spat out grass and water.

"Keep the bottle," Luigi told Tails before he had the chance to say something.

"So do you know where we are?" Sonic as asked Mario with his arms crossed.

"No clue," Mario raised his hands with a shrug. "We just used a starman as a white light destroyed our world."

"Sound just like us," Tails started "But I don't' know what a _'starman'_ is."

"Just a power up," Luigi started to explain sticking his index-finger into the air.

"This makes you invincible to all foes and attacks for a short period of time." Mario finished for Luigi which made his brother frown. "So, um what happened to you guys?"

Sonic shrugged as Tails started to explain "Well it start…" The fox continued, using a bunch of long words that made Sonic and Mario both look at each other and shrug.

"Oh I see," Luigi pondered. _'Same sort of thing happened to us.'_

Mario sighed before he breathed "I guess that means we are all stuck in a different world."

"Mario, how about the five of us travel together to find a way home?" Sonic asked. With his left hand on his hip.

"Yeah!" Amy yelled excited. "Then it'll be easier on all of us!"

With a heroic pose Mario held his right fist in the air to say "THEN Let's-a-GO!"

* * *

**Got this done, well hope you like it. I have many plans with my story. I hope you all like it. Please read and reviews. Swears and bloody violence comes later.**


End file.
